fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Humagons-Infection: Episode 15
In a forest, a man and his son look for a perfect place to go bird watching. Banging has been heard; the kid is scared. The man and his son are surrounded by trees... ???) RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR! ( Birds start flying, blinding your sight with black feathers ) Man) Ohmy...*Let’s binoculars go* Son) *Covering his eyes* What daddy? Man) Watch out. *Hops over a broken tree trunk* Villainous You) Hehehe...I found you...Master Marcus will be proud *Teleports away* Man) *Looks behind him* Who’s here? Son) *Bird flying towards him* Birdy! *Ducks* ( The bird misses the young boy; he spots a large foot ) Son) A footprint from a big birdy! :O ???) *Comes out from trees that were hiding him* RAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR! Son) *Backing away* DINOSAUR, DADDY, DINOSAUR! Man) *Slowly turns his head* … *Looks down at ???’s feet* … *Slowly lifts his head* … ( A drop of drool crashes in front of ??? 2 and his son ) Man) *Looks at his son* JAKE, BACK HOME NOW! Jake) Daddy... ( ???’s head lowers to the Man’s body ) Man) G - *???’s tongue wraps around his body* AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Jake) Daddy! Man) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *Tongue goes inside ???’s mouth and ???’s mouth closes* Jake) NO, DADDY! *Falls onto his knees and cries* ( Wind suddenly gusts ) ??? 2) My bounty. BANG! ( Water splatters around Jake ) ??? 3) Argh... Jake) … *Looks over* DAD! Man) ...I told you to run...WE MUST LEAVE NOW! Deeper into the forest... ( Dralios and ??? 2 roll back and forth, hitting each other ) ( Dralios scratches ??? 2 ) ( ??? 2 punches Dralios’ head ) ( Dralios rolls over and scratches ??? 2’s chest ) ( ??? 2 pushes Dralios off ) ( Dralios quickly pounces on ??? 2 and scratches his masking visors ) ( ??? 2 releases a blast from his visors, that hits Dralios arm ) Dralios) GARH! *Backs off ??? 2 and runs into the forest* ??? 2) ERR... IT! *Slams fist onto the ground* I HAD HIM! I...Hehe, I know what I can do...*Without standing, he shoots into the sky* YOU WANT TO MESS WITH ME?! HOW ABOUT YOU AVOID THIS! *Holds arms out; red electricity generates and connects to his arms* ??? 3) *Jumps onto ??? 2* You cannot hurt the wildlife, master. ??? 2) Screw wildlife, this is a bounty for a crap load of cash! ??? 3) SO?! ??? 2) I’M GOING TO DO THIS! *A red ball of energy forms* ??? 3) Lord Darterym wants him alive, not dead. ??? 2) And he will live. ??? 3) That’s one of your most powerful moves, Luke. You’ve wiped entire galaxies out with one beam, don’t you dare use that move! ??? 2) Does that matter to me?! ??? 3) You’ll not get your reward, if you finish him off like this. H*ll, there will be no bounty, once you use that move...You’ll destroy this planet and kill us all. ??? 2) Err...FINE! *Flies off* ??? 3) WH-WH-WHERE ARE WE GOING?! ??? 2) BACK TO BASE, IT’S WHERE YOU BELONG! Humagons-Infection: Episode 15 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Humagons-Infection: Episode 16 If you have any thoughts, comment below. If you have any questions, leave a question at Questions and Answers - Thursday: June 27th 2013 Category:Humagons-Infection Category:Humagons: C22Helios Category:Humagons: Luke Category:Humagons: Villainous You Category:Story Week